


When lying to yourself works

by DabbyCorn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbyCorn/pseuds/DabbyCorn
Summary: Originally from Fanfiction.Net
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	When lying to yourself works

**Author's Note:**

> When lying to yourself works
> 
> Hello, I tried to make this angsty, and I hope it worked? XD
> 
> Takes place in Selfishness vs Selflessness.

—-

"What am I doing right now Thomas?" Janus paused, but continues "Am I the snake come to trick you into sinning, or have you had your mind made up since the moment you received the news about the callback? You didn't even forget about the wedding, did you!? It was all an act!"

"Deceit, I really don't want the callback. Guys-! Patton, you- you all must know that I'm not lying, I care about my friends so much to _miss_ this opportunity to be there to support them, I will have a great time" Lied Thomas.

Janus was shocked, did Thomas really want to go this far? Lying to the side who is literally " _Deceit_ "?

"Thomas..." Janus said in disappointment and shock.

"YES! I WAS RIGHT!" Said Patton, he continued "THOMAS DID WANT TO GO TO THE WEDDING!"

Patton started jumping and running around out of excitement, Roman was saying "WOOOOOOO!" while waving his arms around, Virgil said "Not guilty".

And Thomas started crying, but he started fake laughing to hide it, he convinced his personalities that he genuinely wanted to go to the wedding, even though he really didn't want to, but being there for his friends was...more important. Nobody noticed that he was crying, thankfully.

Thomas kinda gotten some satisfaction from them believing him, and Janus knows it.

And Janus hates it.

He hates it because he is Thomas's self-preservation, he keeps harmful information hidden from Thomas, he keeps Thomas's best interests in mind, he helps Thomas with decision making, he makes sure that Thomas is taking care of himself, thinking for himself, thinking about himself, makes Thomas _STOP_ lying to himself—

 _"Curse you Thomas-"_ Janus thought to himself, as the courtroom went away, and Thomas focuses on the real world.

—

When Thomas got back from the imaginary courtroom, he noticed that he was crying, he doesn't know _why_ , it just happened.

I guess it was time for a distraction, playing Minecraft maybe?

—

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it~
> 
> Please review and thanks.
> 
> If you'd like to see a sequel, let me know


End file.
